


wanna polish my light-saber?

by steelrunner



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fingering, Gratuitous Star Wars References, Movie Night, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quiet Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 11:02:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8053807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelrunner/pseuds/steelrunner
Summary: "Are you kidding me? You want to do this right now?"(All characters are written and portrayed as being eighteen or above.)





	wanna polish my light-saber?

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in my drabble collection "let's get down tonight". Features cis!girl!Pidge, using she/her pronouns.

"They're all watching the movie. They're not even going to notice."

The look Pidge gave Lance could have peeled paint off of the walls. "Are you kidding me? You want to do this right now?"

The idea of a movie night had been proposed as a bonding activity within the first week of the Paladins arriving on Arus, but it had taken them a while to find a room actually suited to the task. Allura said it had been meant as a conference chamber for invertebrate species, which the Alteans had apparently translated into a room centered around an elevated, four-way vid-screen, surrounded by five descending rows of seats lined with the hugest, softest cushions imaginable. Pidge had managed to hook her laptop up so they could watch her copies of the third Star Wars trilogy, and Allura and Coran sat in the front row, doing their best to analyze it. Shiro sat with them, trying to give them a correct explanation during the quiet parts. Hunk sat behind them with a few trays of carefully prepared snacks, and Keith had his head buried in a manual on Altean hand-to-hand combat. He barely even looked at the screen.

And meanwhile, Pidge was sitting in the top row, trying not to draw attention to herself because her stupid  _boyfriend_  couldn't keep it in his pants for  _five goddamn minutes_.

Lance's fingers slipped just a little further under her waistband, tracing circles over the edge of her hipbone. They were lying side-by-side on their stomachs, Lance with one arm around her waist. He leaned against her as he spoke. "C'mon, please? I'll be quick."

"Sure you will, Mr. Two-and-a-half-minutes."

"Hey!" Lance hissed. "That was one time!"

Pidge elbowed him, lowering her voice as she said, "Keep quiet. We're never gonna hear the end of it if someone notices."

Lance grumbled in assent. His hand, however, didn't move. Several minutes passed, and Pidge had just started to forget that he was touching her at all when he bent closer and said, "How about I'll keep quiet if you keep quiet. Deal?"

Pidge sighed. "You have absolutely no shame, do you."

"Where's the fun in that?"

Pidge turned to look at him, grabbing the lapel of his jacket to make sure he was looking at her. "Fine. But if you make a single sound, it's over."

Lance nodded, and began shifting closer, hand dropping down to touch her through her underwear. Pidge didn't move, crossing her arms and resting her head on them. She hadn't said anything about participating, after all. 

Lance didn't push the matter. He kept his touches quick and light at first, just brushing against her through the thin cotton. So slowly Pidge almost didn't notice it, his strokes deepened and lengthened, and as something inside her went soft and liquid she realized she was getting wet.

Well, that was a normal enough physiological reaction. Just biology.

Lance's fingers pressed against her clit, drawing a teasing circle around it before moving away. Pidge fought down a shudder.

Yep. Perfectly normal.

She almost made a complaining sound when Lance pulled his hand away from her, but caught herself; he rolled onto his side and she rolled with him, curling up so they were spooning while facing the screen.

His hand slipped back into her pants, not to push farther but just to touch. Pidge shivered as he ran his fingers back over her crotch, nails scraping over the wet fabric. She did her best to focus on the movie, but the gentle touches were more distracting than she had anticipated; just when she thought she had gotten used to it, Lance did something - pinch the shaft of her clit, or push up against her hole through her underwear - that set her on edge all over again. 

Lance's breathing sped up when he finally pulled her underwear aside. After a moment, one finger sank into her, agonizingly slow but so, so good. She hadn't realized just how wet she was until now, as he slowly thrust in and out of her, making a quiet wet noise only they could hear. His finger curled inside her, rubbing in just the right way to get Pidge to clench down and buck against him. As soon as she did, Lance stopped, dragging his wet fingers up over her folds in a way that could only be described as teasing, and ducked his head closer, lips brushing against her ear as he whispered, " _Patience_."

Pidge scowled and turned her gaze back to the rest of the room as Lance continued to tease her. All of them had yet to even glance up at them, and past Pidge's instinctual surge of distaste she admitted there was something exciting about the idea of having to keep yourself still and quiet no matter was being done to you. Lance could have had as many fingers as he wanted in her, could have had his head between her thighs, and she still couldn't have made a sound - 

The thought made her pulse spike, making involuntarily grind down against Lance's hand. She clutched at his forearm, hips moving in tiny jerks, and he took the hint. The first touch on her clit nearly made Pidge's eyes cross, and every one after just added to the pleasure as it built up inside her. All she could do was wait, wait until she could feel the slickness dripping down onto her thighs, wait until her legs were shaking, until she finally,  _finally_  - 

Lance pressed two of his fingers against her clit, firm and relentless, and she was gone, every muscle in her body locking up tight as she ground back against him. She buried her face in the cushion to hide her gasps, the breathy little noises she couldn't control. As she lay there, shuddering, the white noise of the background swept over her: the flickering blue light of the screen, the sharp, electric ringing of lightsaber combat, the steady heat of Lance pressed against her back.

Lance pulled his hand away from her, which Pidge was grateful for - she was always oversensitive after she came - and there was the quiet sound of a tongue licking against skin. Pidge jerked her head up to find Lance licking his fingers clean, with an all-too satisfied grin on his face. With as much energy as she could manage, Pidge grabbed him by his collar and pulled him down for a fierce kiss, not breaking apart until she had wrestled Lance underneath her.

After a quick check to make sure the others' attention was elsewhere, Pidge looked back down at Lance as she straddled his chest. Some of that confidence in his face had been worn away by eagerness, and when Pidge leaned back so that she could feel him rubbing against her, he shuddered and squeezed his eyes shut, saying, "C'mon, Pidge,  _please_  - "

With a wicked grin, Pidge leaned in closer so their faces were only inches apart. "Patience," she whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to drop messages and/or writing prompts at my [Tumblr](http://mistlethace.tumblr.com).


End file.
